Disapointment
by DaNgErCaLiCo
Summary: Clare and Eli new being a teenager was tough. They just didn't know a pregnancy would come along with all their difficulties.
1. Disapointment

Summary: Clare and Eli new being a teenager was tough. They just didn't know a pregnancy would come along with all their difficulties.

**Okay so this isn't neccesarily my first story I've written on here, I had a different account but disabled it for reasons, so I guess you could say it's my first story on this account:) So to introduce myself,I am DaNgErCaLiCo. There are a few things you guys should know about this story. Some of the characters are OOC and everybodys moved up a year so like Clare is a Junior, Eli senior etc. They don't have to wear uniforms anymore, they only have to wear their photo id thing and have to go through the metal detectors:)**

**Copyright: I don't own Degrassi unfortunatley, if I did Clare and Eli would still be living happily:3D**

Disapointment. It was a word that had a lot of meaning. A word that Clare Edwards had a lot of experience with. As she sat on the ground, next to her Bestfriend Adam, she couldn't help but think about all the disapointment that could be coming her way. _A baby. _She couldn't raise a baby. She was sixteen. She wasn't stupid enough to know that if she had concieved, she would be kicked out of the house in an instant. Her christian parents couldn't have their 'reputation' ruined because of a pregnancy. She would have now where to go, and that's why she prayed she wasn't pregnant.

"Clare, I think it's ready."Adam said in a sympathetic voice. He new that she was terrified of the answer that lied before her, and he tried to keep everything calm. Clare got off the white tiled floor and walked over to the sink. In side, there were two different brands of tests. She peered down to look at the little sticks that held her future;One held a little pink plus sign, while the other stated negative.

"What the hell?" She stated clearly confused. Adam got off the ground to see what caused the commotion. When he saw that one was negative, while the other positive, he too didn't know what to do either.

"Maybe, you should call a doctor and get it tested there." Adam suggested after a long silence.

"Yeah right, and let them send the bill to my parents insurance and have both of them questioning why I went without telling them?"Clare quickly responded.

"Well, I don't think they do that at clinics, you can do some research and see if there are any local."

"But aren't those risky?"

"I don't think so, Eli told me when his mom wanted to know if she was pregnant, she went to a clinic and everything was fine."Clare stopped to think. She could do some research. Everything could be worked out without her parents even having suspicion.

"Okay, but only if you go with."Clare responded after a long while of thought.

"My mom barely lets me out of the house, when she does it's like I'm being interviewed because of a murder, what am I supposed to tell her 'Oh I'm going to a clinic with Clare because she thinks-" Clare interrupted Adam before he had a chance to finish.

"We'll go during school."

"How will we get there, neither of us are old enough to drive."

"We can take the bus,or I'm going to have to tell Eli at some point, why not tell him then and then we can get him to take us."To be honest, she was hoping that Adam wanted to take the bus. Telling Eli some things that were pedestrian problems was hard. Telling him he was possibly going to be a dad was going to be close to impossible. He was just starting to feel normal;Getting help for his hoarding and bipolar disorder was the best thing that happened in a while.

"I know you don't want to do this, but it's safer to go with Eli, and it's better to get it out now rather than later."Adam responded. Clare nodded her head in response, letting Adam know she understood it was for the best. Later after things were less tense they came up with a plan and started researching. Tomorrow, they would go to school early and wait on the front steps for Eli. Once they spotted him they would drag him back to Morty, wait for school to start and explain everything to him. Both of them just hoped everything went ok.

**Next day**

"Oh jeez,what if he leaves me, what am I going to do then? I'm going to be a pregnant teenager all alone and what if he hates me? I can't live-"

"Clare your going to be fine, I promise." Adam was trying to calm Clare's nerves and help her have the least bit of hope. Eli would be there any moment and she was a nervous wrek.

"Just breath, everythings going to be alright and if he leaves you, I'll punch him in face."Adam the reassured her. Adam looked up over Clare's shoulder then looked her in the eye with encouragement. Clare turned around and there was Eli walking towards them, clad in black with a smirk on his face. Clare's heart felt to her as if it was going to pop out of her chest. Eli finally made his way to them and threw his arm around Clare's shoulder.

"Not that I don't love you guys waiting out here for me but what are you guys doing?We usually meet in the library."Eli asked. Before Clare had a chance to make anything up, Adam cut in.

"I forgot my inhaler in the back of Morty and Clare didn't want to be alone so she's waiting out here with me."Adam quickly spat out. Before Eli had a chance to protest that Adam didn't have an inhaler, Adam was already dragging Eli to Morty. Clare was keeping her distance but was close behind. Adam took the keys from Eli's hand and opened the back of the hearse. Clare leaned up against the side of the car while Eli tried to help Adam find his imaginary inhaler. Even from the car, both Adam and Clare could here the bell from school that was announcing school was in session.

"Dude, we can look for your inhaler after school, come on we're gong to be late. Eli said.

"We're not going to be late because we're not going to school."Clare cut in. She came around the back door of Morty and sat on the edge of the back seat.

"What are you talking about?"Eli asked confused. Clare didn't respond, she only looked at her was silent for what seemed like forever, but was only for a couple of Adam spoke up.

"Um, Clare kinda needs you to take her to a clinic." he replied as quickly as he could. Eli looked at Clare with a confused,worried look.

"Is everything ok?Nobody answered. Clare finally spoke.

"You see well Eli, it's actually kind of a funny story now that you mention it because-"

"Clare's pregnant."

**So what did you guys think? Was it a hit or a total miss? Anyways I am hoping to have upload tuesdays so that I have a lot of time to finish a chapter while not leaving you guys totally hanging for to long. So tell me in a review what you thought. Can you guys give me 5 reviews as a Christmas present?Pretty Please?**


	2. Visit to the clinic

**You guys do not even know how sorry I am that this is late. I know I said Tuesday but my computer had to go into the shop to get fixed because of viruses. Yeah I'm an internet Junkie but ayways it's here! I'm not necessarily impressed with this one but I hope you guys like it!**

Previously on Disapointment...

One held a little pink plus sign,while the other stated negative...It's better to go with Eli...If he leaves you, I'll punch him...Take her to a clinic...Clare's pregnant.

* * *

><p>Silence filled the car Clare, Eli, and Adam sat in. Nobody had spoken since they were in the Degrassi parking lot. The three didn't know if it was because there was simply nothing to say, or if they were to in shock to spit anything out. The clinic came into view and Eli pulled into a parking space. Nobody got out.<p>

" So should I go in alone?Clare asked.

"I'll go in in if you want."Adam told her. Clare smiled at him and looked to Eli. His gaze was stuck on the steering wheel and the only movement he made was his chest pumping air.

"Adam, come on. Eli, if you change your mind, we'll be inside."Clare and Adam made their way into the was a small room covered in navy blue and white was about six chairs total in the area;half sitting up against one wall, while the remaining half were up against the front desk, there was a nurse about in her mid fortys sitting and doing walked up to her, Adam trailing behind.

"How can I help you sweetie?"the nurse asked.

"I need to confirm a pregnancy. You guys do that here, right?"Clare responded.

"We sure do, are you over 18?"

"No."

Do you have a parent with you?"

"No."

"Okay well I'm going to gave you fill this out, it's basically just general information like name,birthday etc. and then I need you to fill out this minor form."**(A/N I have no idea what actually happens in clincs I'm just making it up.)**Once the nurse was done talking, she handed Clare a clipboard and the papers and told her she could sit down. Clare started filling out the paperwork while Adam sat and about 5 minutes of filling out information, Clare finished and brought them to the nurse who told her the doctor would be there in a moment.

"I'm worried about him Adam." Clare said in a dull voice.

"There's nothing to be worried about. He'll come around eventually, he just needs some time."Adam told sighed and replied,

"I have never seen him like this. It's scary."

"This whole situation is scary, Hell, life is scary but you have to trust that everythings going to be ok."Adam looked at Clare to see that she had tears threatening to fall. He reached over and embraced her in a hug. She soon responded and hugged back.

"Hun, the doctor is ready to see you."Clare and Adam looked to see that the nurse that was sitting at the front desk was standing there holding a clipboard, ready to take Clare looked to Adam and told him through her eyes eyes she wanted him to go get Eli, then got up and followed the nurse. Adam got up and headed back to the hearse.

Adam opened the door to the car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"I swear to God Eli if I have to give you the same peptalk I just gave to Clare, I'm going to kick your ass."Adam told him, sarcasm evident in his voice. Eli looked at him. Adam could see how terrified he really was.

"She's just as scared as you are,ya know. Why can't you just talk to her?"Adam said slowly.

"Because Adam,what if I say something stupid and she leaves?"Eli finally spoke softly.

"Trust me she's not going anywhere. She's scared that _your _going to get up and leave her."

"Why?"

"If I had all the answers I would tell you, but I don't. Just talk to her, things will work out."Adam assured him. Eli looked at the clinic doors then back at Adam.

"Where is she now?"Eli asked.

"She's in there getting tested. She wanted to be the first one to know for sure."

"Should I go in there or wait for her to come out here?"

"If I were you I would have already been in there."Adam chuckled and headed into the clinic with Adam.

Clare was never good at waiting. Whether it was waiting in line at the grocery store or waiting in line for lunch at school, the anxiety always got to her. But this. This made her want to rip her hair out because the anxiety was so bad. The nurse had brought her into a room right by the entry the door, there was a bunch of pamphlets about different only one that caught Clare's eye was one about pregnancy. To the left of the door, there was a counter that had different equipment on it and a built in were cabinets shaded a tacky green color that matched nothing in the to the counter, there was a gray bed that lied vertically against the had a white paper sheet that covered most of it and a pillow in a blue,paper pillow rest of the room was covered in different health posters and had more was was then told by the nurse that she could sit on the bed and the doctor would be right with doctor then came in soon after, did the tests and here she is her luck, there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"Well Clare, your just about three months along, congratulations."the doctor announced.

"I wouldn't really put this as a congratulations moment, but thanks anyways."Clare said. Tears filled her and threatened to fall for the second time that doctor looked at her with sympathy.

"Well, I suggest that you go see your normal physician since there's not much we can do at clinics. If you give me the name of your health care facility I can fax over everything."

"Will they contact my parents if you do that?"Clare asked.

"It's unlikely but depending on how they do things, it's possible."

"Okay, thanks."Clare sighed. The doctor nodded and left the room. The tears came back but this time, they slowly made there way down her got up and left the room. When she got to the entry room, she saw Adam and Eli laughing. Eli was the first one to notice she was there. He got up and walked over to her.

"How did it go?"He questioned with a concerned, sympathetic voice.

"Well your going to be a dad."she hugged her and Clare quickly responded. They didn't know what they were going to do or what was gonna just hoped they were going to make it through.

**Since I was late on this one, I'm going to give some spoilers on the next chapter. It will be written in Clare's point of view, first person, and:**

**A problem? Is that what you think about this?...Why didn't you come to me?...Do you want to keep it?...Kind of a dilemma...CeCe, Bullfrog,Me and Clare kinda have something to tell you...**

**Juicy?**

**Leave me what you think in a review:)**


	3. The talk

**I'm so happy that you guys like this story! All the reviews were great so thank you!Um since I just got my computer back I haven't had a chane to reply to reviews so I will do that at the end when like, your finished reading:)So I was wondering...Did you guys like the previously on thing at the beginning and then a little peek at the next chapter that I did in last chapter?Should I start doing that regurally?**

**Disclaimer Copyright:I think I realized I forgot to put this in the last chapter right after I posted.I own nothing:)**

_Previously on disapointment..._

_We'll be inside if you change your mind...I'm worried about him...What if I say something stupid and she leaves?...Just as scared as you are...Your just about three months along...Your going to be a dad..._

* * *

><p>Clare's P.O.V.<p>

I hadn't talked to Eli since yesterday at the clinic.I guess that's a good thing considering I've been dreading the moment were going to have to talk about our 'accident'. I walked down the halls of Degrassi,my destination being my it came to view, I saw that Eli was for great.

"Hey."was all I could manage to spit out.

"Hi."he moved and leaned up against the locker next to mine,still facing me.I opened my locker and started taking out my books,slowly putting them in my bag.

"We need to talk about this sooner or later,Clare."He said quietly.I sighed and closed my locker.

"I choose later."I bluntly replied and started walking down the hall towards my next class.

He came up behind me and grabbed my arm,pulling me to face him.

"I choose can't just pretend there's not a problem here, can talk about this at my house."

"A problem?Is that what you think about this?As a problem?"I scoffed and pulled my arm away form his grip.I turned around, walking down the hall slightly faster.

"Babe, you know that's not what I mean't."Eli defended quite loudly.  
>"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it."Heads were starting to turn.I could care less.<p>

"How else am I supposed to put it?" I sure wouldn't say it's a pleasant surprise!"He walked up closer to me, anger written on his face.

"I have to get to class."I said softly.I tried to turn away but Eli grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the school doors.

"No you don't."

" Eli, the school called my parents and I got yelled at last night for skipping.I really don't want to get grounded!"I tried to convince him to let me go but he wouldn't we got to Morty, I gave up trying to break free and got in the passenger walked around the car and got in the drivers seat,starting the car and pulled put of the parking lot and soon enough, he was pulling into his drive way.I go out of the car before it fully stopped *(1), not wanting to be near him anymore.I walked up the steps that were connected to the front porch and reached down to grab the spare key from under the welcome opening the door and putting the key back, I headed upstairs to Eli's bedroom,collapsing on his bed when I got came in a few kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you come to me first when you thought you were..."he tried to finish the sentence, but couldn't find the words.

"That's exactly why, can't even say the word pregnant before stopping or wouldn't have been able to handle it."I said.

"I can handle things fine.I'm a big boy ,Clare."He replied quietly.I sat up and scooted closer to him.

"How are we going to tell our parents?"I aksed trying to change the pulled me closer and laid his head on mine.

"I don't know."he replied quietly.

"Can I ask you something?"I questioned.

"You just did."I giggled.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."He stopped to think.

"Why not?"I looked up at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...Do you?"He asked.I got out of his grip and laid back on the bed.

"Yeah." I laid back next to me and laced my fingers through of a sudden,his bedroom door opened and his mom walked in.

"Eli what are you doing here?Oh hi Clare."I smiled at her and waved.

"Yeah love you too, and Clare had kind of a dilemma sorta, but we worked it out."He told his mom.

"Well I'm glad you guys worked it out,"she smiled."Clare, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"That'd be great, CeCe."I told smiled again and left the room.I got up off the bed and went to put my shoes by Eli's.

"I think we should tell them...tonight."I told Eli. Henodded in response and laid back down on the bed.I sighed and leaned up against the door .Great.

* * *

><p><em>At dinner<em>

"This is really good,CeCe."I said breaking the silence that filled the dinner replied that she was happy I liked it and .It was then silent;the only noise being made was forks and kno=ives hitting plates.I kicked Eli and he yelped causing both CeCe and Bullfrog to look gave me a 'what-the-hell-was-that-for?' look and I bobbed my head towards his parents.

"So CeCe Bullfrog, me and Clare kinda have something to tell you."

**I'm sorry this is late and short. It's the second day back(Wednesday) and I already have so much homework! I was going to finish writing this and make it longer, but this is where I stopped last time I wrote and I figured it would be okay and RachRox12,well you get a virtual cookie;you were my first reviewer and I'm glad you liked it! So here is the review responses.**

**RachRox12:I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Eclairforever:Well I'm glad you like it and want me to continue!**

**Booklover007:I'm happy you like it and I promise more updates will be coming when school dies down!**

**Bumblebee93:Why the question mark? I'm glad you think it's good so far!**

**Degrassiluver15:Can't wait eh?Haha I'm happy you like it..**

**Togetherwithu:I'm glad you like it!**

**MCRdegrassi217:Can you explain this more to me? Hahaha sorry I'm "blonde" things don't come fast. Anyways I'm glad you were on the edge your seat, I hope you don't fall off and hit your bum!:)**

**Lizzylovesmusik:I'm with you all the way!ECLARE IS ENDGAME!Haha I'm glad you like it!**

**MCRdegrassi217:Two reviews, virtual cookie for you! I'm glad you feel this way about my story it mean alot!**

**Danagirl3496:I'm so happy you like it!**


	4. UPDATE!

**I'm sorry I haven't been udating lately, schools been a bitch:(But I'm hoping to have Disapointment udated either this weekend or sometime next week:)There will be one or two more chapters that are pretty much them telling the parents and coping and After that it will go by month,But I'm mainly writing this because I need your help. I've been wanting to write a story based off of a movie.I've been thinking about doing either Titanic,Super 8, or The Breakfast Club and today I thought of a plot similar to Easy A.I'm not quite sure what to do which is why I need your can even suggest other movies that you think will be good. When I decide what to do, in one of the chapters of disapointment there will be a preview for it so look out for that. After disapoinment is done I've come up with a few new plots based around anorexia,bullying, or internet predators and I'm super excited for it:)**

**So give me some feedback. What movie should I do?What plot should I do?**

**~DaNgErCaLiCo**


	5. READ!

**Hello there!**

**Long time no talk, right? Anyway, I was going through my email, and I saw that someone recently added this story to their favorites. Of course I thought this was bogus that people were still reading this, because I completely forgot about it! I think I just got bored with writing in general after a long fit of writer's block, so I never continued with this story. I went through and I read this for the first time in quite awhile, and I didn't think it was all too bad, but I want to know what you guys think. Should I pick up where this story left off and keep writing it? I know it needs a lot of editing in previous chapters, but that shouldn't be too hard. So should I continue? **

**-DaNgErCaLiCo**


End file.
